Cry
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: Mac wants Harm to confront his real feelings...
1. Cry

Disclaimers : I own nothing at all. 

Cry and You give me love belong to Faith Hill.

Genre : romance

Pairings : Harm/Mac

Summary : Mac is sick of always put her heart through and wants Harm to confront it.

A/N : Thanks a lot to Kirsten for the beta !!!

I know I have to write the sequel of "It's all coming back to me.", I'm really sorry for the delay but I'll do it soon. (a big problem with my pc and I have to write again the following).

CRY

Chapter 1

The young woman took a deep breath and knocked on his door, hoping to find him alone. Harm opened the door and flashed his flyboy grin that he kept only for her. She smiled softly and entered into his apartment. 

He turned to look at her, as he closed the door. He was trying hard to remember if she'd said that she was coming over but he couldn't remember. As if she knew what every movement of his features and every expression in his eyes meant, Mac answered his silent question.

"I was just driving in the surroundings and I wanted to talk to you." He smiled, not sure what to say to that. Mac held back her sigh. 

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Want something to drink?" Harm asked walking to the kitchen.

"No, thanks." she replied walking to the window.

She saw her reflection in the glass searching her own eyes to find the answer she sought. Would she have the strength to tell him what she had kept inside for so long, would she find the words to express her feelings without scaring him? 

Looking away from her own reflection, she suddenly noticed he was looking at her, his expression reflected in the glass. She turned and smiled briefly before walking towards him playing nervously with her hands.

"Harm...I think it's time for us now." she began.

Seeing him rolling his eyes she added quickly "…time for us to talk."

"Maaac..." he started "Why do you still want to talk? I thought things were pretty good between us by now."

"That's the point Harm. There isno _US_ here. You and I, but no _US_." She replied trying hard to keep the tears that were welling up in her brown eyes. 

Harm took a step back and began to play with whatever he could find. 

Mac's POV

I feel a sudden rush of anger pass through me. I'm sick of putting myself on the line.

I am always the one to suffer in our story or rather lack of story. I look at him and there are no more tears in my eyes.

"_BUT_…If you say so Harm." I say in a cold voice. 

I turn on myself back to the door.

"Maaac.." he pleads. "_BUT_… what?"

I look at him and I know that I won't be able to keep my thoughts inside

"If I had just one tear rolling down your cheek, maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep. Could you cry just a little? Lie just a little. Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain! I gave now I'm wanting something in return!" I replied.

I realise that I'm almost shouting at him, my eyes filled with my unshed tears.

I finally calm myself down and close my eyes.

"Cry a little for me, Harm." I say under my breath.

Coming closer to me, he raises my chin and waits for me to open my eyes.

__

But I don't want to open them. I'm afraid of doing that. What if I don't find what I want? What I've been praying for since the very first day in the Rose garden...

Anyway, I slowly open my eyes. 

He's looking at me, there's no beguiling flyboy grin, no rolling eyes to diffuse an awkward moment, he's just looking at me, and I can see the sincerity in his eyes. 

He brushes away the tears that were in the corner of my eyes. 

He places his chin on my forehead and sighs softly. I don't move, I don't even breath. He finally looks into my eyes again, and slowly lowers his lips to mine just as he's about to kiss me, I step back away from him.

I want to know what it means, how he feels about me. 

Harm's POV :

__

You turn around then you ask me behind tears of doubt just what do I see in you.

"Please don't cry!" Whispered the young man.

__

I know sometimes it seems we barely get by but you don't see how much you do to get me through. He thought silently.

"When the world is cold, and I need a friend to hold, you give me love. And when my hope is gone, and I feel I can't go on, you give me love."

Harm looked at her tenderly. The threatening tears he had seen in her eyes were now rolling freely on her cheeks.

"I apologize if I've never told you what you are in my eyes. Let me tell you now. Every day looks sweeter knowing you'll be there in every way." 

Coming a little closer, he wiped her tears away and kissed her softly.

"Everything my heart desires, morning sun and midnight fires, someone there to share my dream. With you I _have_ everything." Harm whispered in her ear.

Mac smiled and placed her head against his chest while he was caressing her hair softly. 

"Thank you." she whispered finally.

******


	2. Hard promises to keep

A/N : here's chapter 2, I really didn't think to make a sequel to this story but yeah it's 2.30 am right now and I'm waiting for my best friend call so during this time...why not write a new chapter.

Thanks a lot for Kirsten for the beta 

Chapter 2 : Hard promises to keep 

Mac was lying on the bed next to him. She could feel his hand on her flat stomach. The young woman couldn't even believe it. 

She had spent the night in his arms, just in his soft and tender embrace.

How many girls in Harm's life could say that?

Mac knew that Harm respected her too much to hurry the things between them. 

She knew that in some way she had to feel flattered by that. And to be honest, she was. She was proud of the way he saw her.

********

She opened her eyes and placed her hand on his. He kissed her softly in her neck.

"Hey." He whispered tenderly. She smiled

"Morning flyboy." He moved to stand up but she held onto his hand.

"_Please_, stay a bit more." she pleaded

"No coffee?"

"Later..."

He smiled and stayed next to her. She turned onto her back and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you Harm." She said a moment later.

Her voice sounded so sincere in the silent room. The tone of her voice was so clear and profound that he knew that her heart had just spoken to him. He lowered his eyes to meet her's.

"Why did it take us such a long time?" He asked her under his breath. Mac didn't reply immediately, searching for the right words.

"Do you think it was simply a matter of time?" Harm asked again 

She took his hand in hers. 

"Harm... You wanted me to wait for you...I hadn't understood that. "

I just thought that you were rejected me..." she began softly in a murmur.

"Never. Mac... I..." Harm said before she went on.

"But you wanted me to believe in forever.... Do you know how tight I'm holding, just to keep my grip on yesterday... I was trying hard to see the pretty pictures that you painted for me. But I knew that I'd been given hard promises to keep. The promise you made to me at A-G birth, did you know what it meant to me?" She paused and played softly with his fingers before starting again.

"Promises are like little hearts, we meant to give away. I thought you'd want them back someday."

"Mac..." Harm tried to deny it

"I know Harm" she cut him off. "I know you're not like that. And it was even harder. I was trying hard to believe in forever, trying to believe in the little jewel box life we could have led together..." He sighed sadly.

"Harm" she whispered before looking into his eyes. "I still believe in the jewel life we could lead together." She added as tears were shining in her eyes.

What was she crying for? She didn't even know herself, for pain, joy, hope... or simply because she was opening her heart and because it was hurting her somehow?

He smiled anyway and gave her a feather-light kiss.

She smiled back to him and replaced her head on his chest.

"I love you too Sarah" he declared then, remembering that he still owed her the three words.

She smiled and this time she knew why she was crying.

The end

Thanks for reading, Feedback always appreciated 


End file.
